Happily Ever After
by sailormai20
Summary: Starting the year school year by crashing into Hinata wasn't what he planned and Hinata certainly hadn't planned on getting in the way of Sasuke's fangirls. A quick look into the life of students at Konohagakure. SasuHina, oneshot.


The first day of the school year was never something he enjoyed (nor something that ever went well for him). Apart from having to study again (not that was a problem; he and Itachi were renowned geniuses, after all, it was more the lack of time he had to do whatever he wanted with), it was having to socialise (especially since either some of his grades counted for team work or he was sent to the counsellor's office for 'having issues' if he tried to be alone) and to deal with the stupidity of girls (and some guys) when they gushed how much they loved him when they'd barely said two sentences too him. It was annoying and tedious and it was the signal that a whole new year of having to deal with everything he hated was beginning.

Sighing, he mumbled a farewell to his mother, threw his bag in the basket on his bike and rode off, hoping he could prolong his doom. His iPod was on, not any louder than it should be riding along a road and he idly hoped he didn't have mathematics first up. Usually he loved it when fate, the gods, the powers that be or whatever you preferred to call it, smiled upon him and gave him whatever he wanted. Today however, it was a double edged edged sword. Sure, he got to delay the inevitable horror that was school (and missed the first maths class of the year), but he also had to take a very battered Hinata to the hospital.

Listening to the ambulance's sirens he groaned. This day would definitely take the cake for worst start to the year, not just so far, but forever. His parents would not be pleased.

~.~

"Oh my god, are you okay?"  
"He RODE with you?! How sweet!"  
"Did you _touch_ him?!"  
"Did he smell nice? What about his hair? Is it super soft?"  
"Of course it is, it's _Sasuke_, stupid!"

Naruto and his friends (nicknamed the 'Rookie Nine' due to all being involved in various clubs and somehow being the best in all their fields) watched in both fascination and horror as Hinata was accosted by Sasuke fans. Sasuke, technically, was a member of their group, but he hadn't been to school since the incident with Hinata (who had tried to brush it off as nothing). No one blamed him though - Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's very protective cousin, was already itching for Sasuke's blood, it was best to give their senior a bit of time to calm down first.

Wild rumours had been flying around ever since Hinata had returned, three days later on crutches and covered in bruises. Naruto's favourite one was that Hinata had saved Sasuke from a gang of bandits. Though he did pity the poor girl - she wasn't by any means delicate (having be intensely trained in her family's style of martial arts) but she was the type of girl that liked to dream and get sidetracked in her own thoughts. She certainly hadn't seen Sasuke's bike hurtling down the hill at ungodly speeds and he certainly hadn't planned for his brakes to break as he tried to avoid her.

The bell rang and Hinata was given a reprieve. She certainly wasn't used to having so much attention, despite her good looks and smarts. The bluenette was shy, almost painfully so, leading her to practically blend in with the walls. Now that she'd (unwillingly) gotten herself much more intimately (if you could call sharing a ride to hospital intimate) involved with Sasuke, Naruto didn't think she'd be getting much peace or quiet soon, much less so when Sasuke finally returned.

~.~

Sasuke hated admitting Naruto was right about anything, but this time he had to. The minute he stepped onto the school grounds, he was accosted, either asking for the truth, yelling how horrible he was (or sweet for accompanying her) or making their own versions up. He hadn't expected things to get almost deathly silent when he asked where Hinata was.

"I-In her classroom already..."

Grunting a thanks, he stalked off, being not so stealthily followed by the herd.

"Why is he seeing her?"  
"She should apologise for getting in his way!"  
"They're in the same class, aren't they?"  
"Do you think they're dating?"

Silence behind him and Sasuke groaned, whispering a curse under his breath as the morons behind him started debating that last statement. This was _so_ not what he needed!

~.~

"Hinata." She practically squeaked and jumped out of her chair when Sasuke had spoken her name.  
"S-Sasuke-kun, I-"

"Here." He thrust a small box at her. Blinking at the small parcel, she took the neatly wrapped package with small hands. "It isn't much, but think of it as an apology for what happened."

She gasped. "No, no! That was my fault too! I really need to get my head out of the clouds..." The last part was muttered to herself, a reflection of what her father had said to her when he had come to retrieve her from hospital.

The black haired boy snorted, pushing himself off the desk he was leaning against. "You're alright the way you are, Hinata."

And for the rest of the lesson (and the rest of the week and the month and the semester) she watched him with wide eyes as he turned away love note after love note (and not just on Valentine's Day), brooded in the library and received perfect scores on all his tests. She watched as the cheap lights shined on his hair and how she could watch him and Naruto pass notes from her seat behind them. She watched as photos of her group changed - usually, she'd never go near Naruto, her secret crush, but now, she was fine standing right beside him. However, when she was next to Sasuke, she'd go beat red (she might have fainted once or twice too) and had to try and convince everyone she had some type of illness.

That led to (a tiny bit more) concern from Sasuke and she couldn't help but think _this is what his fangirls see, this small bit of someone who isn't a god in this amazingly gifted person and it's what they want to reach more than anything in the world._

And she couldn't help but think she wanted to reach that part of Sasuke too.

~.~

_"Today, you will be close to your one true love. It will be your only chance, so make it work!"_

She blushed at her horoscope, reading it over and over. It was right after all, she would be close to Sasuke today (if he decided to show up to Kiba's party). As engrossed as she was in her thoughts of _tonight, I'll see him!_, she didn't even notice as some of Sasuke's fans snarled at her or knocked her maliciously, making her drop all of her things (it had been decided that she was dating Sasuke - her friends had kept her from finding out and with Sasuke, they were telling everyone how bogus it was - usually what Sasuke said was law, but the fans weren't eating it up this time and things had gotten worse for Hinata since then).

The bluenette certainly did notice when her thought's occupation started picking up her things, telling her gently she really needed to start watching where she was going. Letting out a soft laugh, she asked, innocently enough (hoping her face was marred by her 'illness' again) "You're coming to Kiba's party, right?"

A small shrug, "Perhaps." They both stood and he started walking, the opposite way to her.

Ignoring the part of her that said it was a bad bad _bad_ idea, she shouted. "SASUKE!" As he turned, the rest of the words came naturally, "I'd really like it if you came - I want to spend more time with you."

A smirk and a nod, and the raven haired man was gone. Smiling, she turned around, only for her face to meet a fist.

~.~

Sobbing, she sat in her dark and quiet room. Her father had blamed her thoroughly black eye on her without hearing her side of the story. Hinata was now confined to her room. Naturally, that mean no party either. Her phone buzzed and vibrated, showing she had a message. Opening it she smiled slightly before her lips twitched downward again.

_"You're the one who wanted me to come, why aren't you here? -Sasuke"_

Typing quickly, she sent a reply, wiping gingerly at her face, wishing she was there. She really did want to spend time with him. She hoped there was a way they could be more than friends (though considering neither of them spoke much to each other, becoming good friends was probably a better first step).

_"Father said I shouldn't get in fights. I'm not allowed to come now. I'm so sorry for inconveniencing you, Sasuke. -Hinata"_

They shared an interest in music (she played piano while he played guitar, though his mother had taught him to play the piano when he was younger) as well as a fear of spiders (though he'd only said that to try and make her more comfortable with her own fear after she'd been confronted by a large monster in the hallway, so perhaps he wasn't scared at all). He'd returned her ring to her (though she still had no idea who took it or how he'd figured out it was hers and returned it to her so quickly) and she'd even made him laugh when she brought them matching traffic safety charms.

Smiling, she started crying again, really wanting to be at Kiba's party.

~.~

"Oi, Sakura."  
"Yeah?"  
"What's Hinata's address?"

~.~

An hour later, he was at her doorstep, knocking for the second time, impatiently waiting for an answer. An older man answer (her father, he presumed) asking who he was with a tone of bored superiority.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm here to escort Hinata to the party."  
"She isn't going-"  
"Because of her eye. That only happened because of the whole bike incident. Some people are convinced we're dating and aren't taking too kindly to her because of it."  
"So because you have possessive stalkers, you're trying to convince me I should let my daughter go to a party with you and allow her to receive more beatings?"  
"She won't be getting any beatings anymore."  
"Oh?"  
"I wouldn't let anyone touch my girlfriend."

~.~

She had no idea when he'd got there or what he said, but she was going to the party! Throwing on a bit of makeup (mainly to make her eye look less horrific), she ran down the stairs, hugged her father with a muffled thank you in his shirt and met Sasuke at the front gate, where he had a taxi waiting for them. Her hug, she felt, might have gone too far, but he simply looped an arm around her in a loose hold before escorting her to the waiting vehicle.

The ride, a bit less than an hour, was quiet and she found that no matter how many things she wanted to say to him, she simply had no idea how. She left it at a thank you and a smile, brighter than any shooting star he'd ever seen.

_Just how do I tell you that I love you, Hinata?_

~.~

He was no stranger to getting what he wanted, being overly smart, good looking and an heir to an incredibly rich family. Fate also seemed to favour him, something he often took for granted. Yet once again, he found himself in a situation where he had no idea whether to praise the powers that be or to curse them.

"When do you think they'll let us out of this closet, Sasuke-kun?"  
"I doubt it'll be any time soon."  
"Oh..."

Great, here he was, locked in a tiny little closet with the girl of his dreams and he had to be antisocial. Ugh. Sighing, he decided to try again.

"Hey, we're here because of a game, right?" She nodded, clearly confused as to where he was going with this. Personally, he thought it was stupid, but maybe it was the type of thing she would like. "Wanna play a game? 20 Questions or something?"

Bingo. "Sure, you go first!"  
"Mm, alright. Favourite flower?"

"The ayame flower!" She pondered a moment, thinking of what to ask him, before deciding to ask what his favourite song was. This quaint and polite way of getting to know each other continued back and forth for a while, both wanting to ask _real_ questions, and they'd exhausted more than twenty questions before deciding to play again.

"Do you like anyone?"  
A blush and that cute stutter. "Y-yeah, I do. What ab-about y-you?"  
"I like you, Hinata."

The words came out before he could stop them. He turned almost as red as she had, her mouth open, almost ready to say something, when the door opened to the smiling faces of their friends and she darted out, leaving a bunch of very confused people and a very stupid feeling Uchiha.

~.~

The seasons changed and once again it become spring.  
The sakura petals fell and once again, it was the beginning of the Rookie Nine's final school year.

~.~

_"Diary,_

_Today was the beginning of the school year. It went as well as could be expected. At least I wasn't hit by a bicycle this time~! Haha_

_But really, it was nice. After class, we all went to our cafe before heading to the river. We had some small fireworks that we played with - we may never be able to be together every day after this year, so it's important to make it last while we can!  
__Afterwards, we had dinner together - thinking of all these 'it may be the last times' made me very sad. I ended up crying - I was super embarrassed! =.=_

_But it will be okay. Our friendship is something like a summer romance - even if it's short lived, it's something we'll always carry with us. _

_The only thing I don't think I could stand being temporary is Sasuke. It's corny, but he's really the guy of my dreams. I still remember how horrified his face was when he told me he liked me! Haha, I probably shouldn't have run (I still haven't told him it's because I really needed to use the bathroom)._

_Have I already wrote about this? Probably, a million times without doubt, but it's a love story and who doesn't love a love story?_

_Afterwards, I was embarrassed and stepped out. There's a park near Kiba's where we both used to play with Shino when we were children. Sasuke, after realising I'd left, deciding to leave the party. He found me at the park, sobbing about what an idiot I was - it turns out he used to come there to play with Naruto (who lives near Kiba) when they were children too!_

_He apologised for embarrassing me. I don't think I've ever seen him look so cute! -heart- I stuttered a lot and I couldn't get out what I wanted, no, _needed_ to say. So I did the only thing I could._

_I kissed him~!_

_I broke it off, shocked at myself, but he grabbed me, laughing and we kissed again and again until the rain made us run back to Kiba's. Naturally, we didn't stay private for very long~_

_It's been six months since then and I don't think I've ever been happier! _

_Tonight, he took me home on his bike (he always travels slower when he's with me, even though the brakes were fixed a long time ago), like he's done ever since we got together and like he'll do until we're done. _

_Which, if I get my way, will be never, because being with Sasuke is the type of stuff happily ever afters are made of -heart-_

* * *

__SasuHina oneshot for SasuHina month on DA. This clocks in at almost 2670 words! Not bad for no planning!  
Please review~!


End file.
